


Ты потерял его ещё в снегах

by Jashko



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Tezca is not a jerk this time, kind of canon divergence, mentioned Giriko
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashko/pseuds/Jashko
Summary: Неуютно, холодно и дрянно — вот как здесь было.Ау с поломанным таймлайном где Джастин остается в Шибусене чуть дольше, сражается с Гирико ещё один раз и одерживает победу.Тезка провально разбирается в последствиях.
Relationships: Justin Law & Tezca Tlipoca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ты потерял его ещё в снегах

Гирико увел его далеко на север — Тезка нашел Джастина в зарослях заснеженного леса. Тот сидел прямо на холодной земле, прятал посиневшие пальцы во внутренних карманах окровавленной меховой куртки и смотрел куда-то мимо.  
_У Джастина никогда не было меховой куртки._  
Неподалеку за его спиной виднелось красное пятно, пара винтиков. Ещё дальше — вспаханная земля, глубокие порезы на деревьях, всеобщая разруха, которую метель не успела прикрыть новым слоем снега.   
  
— Ого. Да вы, ребятки, решили тут устроить ландшафтное реформирование? — Тезка протянул свою ладонь.  
  
Разноцветные провода приветливо выглядывали из наушников Джастина. Они торчали в ушах то ли для вида, то ли по старой привычке, однако не услышать его малец всё равно сумел: продолжил напевать что-то одними лишь губами.  
Тезка терпеливо держал руку.   
  
— Джастин.   
  
Он не ожил и не встрепенулся — просто крепко ухватился, неприятно мазнул ледяными пальцами по руке.   
Тезка поспешил его поднять и спрятал ладонь в карман.  
  
— Ты как, зад не отморозил? Идти можешь?   
  
— Нормально. Могу.  
  
Взгляд Тезки опять зацепился за куртку, которая принадлежала не Джастину.  
Иррациональная часть его хотела избавиться от бесящей тряпки, но минус повисший в воздухе намекал что это не слишком хорошая идея.   
Тезка проглотил плохое предчувствие и двинулся вперед.   
Джастин медленно ступил вслед. 

Некоторое время они молча наблюдали как занудно-серые деревья сменяют друг друга.   
Тезка ощущал себя неловко: он трепался много, а когда не трепался — курил. Желание сдвинуть медвежью маску вверх и затянуться никуда не исчезло, дельная мысль как назло тоже не приходила. Язык занять было нечем и Тезка начал нервно постукивать пальцами по бедру. Джастин позади не подавал никаких признаков жизни.  
  
— Непривычно без твоих затычек, да? Выйдем к городу — купим новые.  
  
В ответ он услышал лишь рокот снега, но это было не столь важно. Тезка говорил не ради Джастина — ради себя.  
Он привык чтоб его было много, громко и везде. Обычно замкнутая компания и нулевая отдача никак ему не мешали, но здесь было не так.  
Неуютно, холодно и дрянно — вот как здесь было.  
  
— Тезка-сан, у тебя когда-нибудь была собака?   
  
Тезка оторопел немного, приостановился, чтобы поравняться с Джастином. Тот шел с таким кирпичным выражением лица, что об него можно было бить столовые тарелки. Как обычно, в общем.  
Что было необычно — Джастин никогда раньше не заговаривал первым.   
Тезка навострил ухо, но нехорошее предчувствие никуда не делось.   
За этой недоуменной паузой он пропустил свой шанс что-то ответить и Джастин задумчиво продолжил:  
  
— Он был как пёс. Дворовой и старый. Ещё бешеный немного, — и всё это звучало так отстраненно-безразлично, — С ним было весело играть, хоть он и пытался меня укусить. А потом... — Голос Джастина не дрогнул ни на йоту, но он взял паузу. По спине пробежался холодок и Тезка даже не подумал списывать это на минусовую температуру.   
  
— А потом пришлось его усыпить.

Проблема была в том, что Джастин так бы не сказал. _Его Джастин._ Он уважал законы установленные Шинигами-самой и ни за что не посчитал бы нарушителя интересным или забавным.  
Его Джастин вернулся бы скорее в город Смерти чтобы преданно (и пожалуй немного самодовольно) отчитаться об успешной миссии. Получить новую. Спеть оду Богу.  
Этот же отсиживался в снегу в не своей меховой куртке и со сломанными наушниками смотрел в никуда.  
"Даже жаль его немного, пса" — так и не прозвучало, но Тезка неплохо читал между строк.  
  
— Не был он никакой собакой. Он был врагом Шибусена, да ещё и не самым слабым. Твоя задача заключалась в его устранении.  
  
— Звучите как страница учебника, — в тоне Джастина угадывалась усмешка. Тезка беззвучно чертыхнулся — надо же, шкет его подловил. — Вам незнакома концепция удовольствия, Тезка-сан?  
  
Улыбка всё ещё звучала, но что-то было очень не так. Это чувство достигало своего апогея словно закипевший чайник — длинно, противно и громко. На секунду Тезке показалось что в его голове играет затяжной свист. А затем он взглянул Джастину в лицо, и фоновый шум мигом сдвинулся куда-то на периферию.  
_Это_ выражение Тезка не узнал. Кривая улыбка, холодный взгляд. Словно что-то знакомое, но пропущенное сто раз сквозь мясорубку, а оттого уродливое и непривычное. Приветливое. Фальшивое. Злое.  
Тезка не выдержал:  
  
— Джастин, побереги голос, помолчи.  
  
И Джастин заткнулся. Отвернулся, стер любой намек на эмоцию и готов — опять можно об лицо разбивать вазы. Сделал как подобает послушному ребенку. Он всегда был таким: хорошим, правильным, словно списанным с книжки (он, а не Тезка!). Так с чего бы ему сейчас быть другим? Верно?  
  
Свист в голове не умолкал.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Спустя несколько дней БиДжей был убит, а Азуса слишком вовремя принесла вести о пропаже Джастина.  
  
Тезка дымил на пороге чужой комнаты: бедной и пустой. Необжитой.  
Джастин тут не ночевал.  
Впрочем, в комнате он таки побывал: из скучного интерьера выбивалась накинутая на стул меховая куртка. Старая и затасканная, она явно видала лучшие времена: ткань выцвела, грязь въелась в рукава. Единственной свежей деталью была кровь на сгибе рукава.  
Тезка смотрел на нее и думал. Думал о том, почему куртка не исчезла вместе с телом. Куда делась душа чародея. Думал о странном разговоре с Джастином и о том длинном злобном взгляде, что ему подарили. Думал о закипающем чайнике.  
Тезка думал.   
Думать ему никогда не нравилось.  
Он бросил недокуренную сигару на меховую куртку: та, словно пропитанная бензином, вспыхнула мгновенно.  
Тезка смотрел как ткань превращается в пепел.  
Свист, непрерывно звенящий в голове последние дни, наконец-то утих.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю зачем это написала, мне просто захотелось немного снега и Тезки.  
> Описание наверняка выглядело интереснее чем сам текст, да и с идеи можно было бы слепить что-то совсем другое но черт уж с ним


End file.
